


Forgotten Bonds

by twilightmoon2415



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightmoon2415/pseuds/twilightmoon2415
Summary: After finding out Adora is She-Ra, Horde Prime makes it his main goal to capture her. But why is he so insistent that the troops not hurt her, and why is he so protective of both her and She-Ra and after finding out why, will Adora even want to fight him?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Forgotten Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time reader first time writer. I'd love to hear back from you with any ideas or criticism you might have. I have a general idea where I want this story to go but it could change. BTW if you can think of a better summary please message me I really suck at summaries. Same with tags, like I said, first time writer, not sure what I should put for tags yet.   
> Also, I'm sure if I will include any ships quite yet.   
> This takes place right after the season 4 finale.

Horde Prime lounged on this throne looking as smug as he currently felt. He made a small gesture to one of the many clones around him, signaling to bring prisoners in. Another clone came in guiding Glimmer and Catra by their arms and brought them to the base of his throne. A smirk fell on his face as he stood up and walked to greet his ‘guests’. 

“Good evening, your majesty and...other,” Prime said, one of his eyes glancing at Catra. She slightly bristled, but said nothing. “I trust your stay has been a pleasant one so far?” 

“Of course Horde Prime,” Glimmer said. How could it not? You made sure to give me the most beautiful cell a prisoner could ask for, she thought. 

While inside she was raging, her discomfort for the situation was on full display on the outside, with her hands constantly fidgeting and she was unable to make eye contact with any of Prime’s green eyes, one of which seemed to always be on her. He began to pace around the two of them. 

“Now, I would like both of you to tell me more about this supposed, superweapon underneath your planet,” Prime paused for a moment and leaned in close to Glimmer’s face. “And by the way, don’t attempt to lie. I promise I will know you’ll be punished accordingly for such intolerable rudeness.” 

A shiver passed through Glimmer’s spine. She needed to think of a way to explain the weapon without possibly revealing too much to the dictator in front of her. There could be a few ways to spin the story, but the only problem was standing a few feet away from her. She and Catra hadn’t been able to talk in the short time they’ve been held prisoner and First One’s only know what plan the other could be cooking up to come out on top. Best to just play it safe for now.

“The weapon is called the Heart of Etheria,” Glimmer started. “It’s activated when all the princesses of the planet are...connected.” Short, vague, and hopefully enough to placate Prime’s curiosity for the moment. She also noted Catra looked as intrigued as Horde Prime. What if this is new information to her too Glimmer thought. That would save her a lot of trouble trying to make their stories match. 

While Glimmer was making this small discovery, Prime thought for a moment. “And how is this weapon fired,” he asked. 

Glimmer’s eyes widened in panic at that question. She can’t let Adora or She-Ra be compromised. “Well...after the princesses are connected...o-one of them can direct the power...out.” 

“And who directs that power,” Prime asked impatience clear on his face. 

“One of the princesses who t-the weapon responds to...and-”

“It’s She-Ra, isn’t it,” Catra interrupted. Damn it Glimmer thought. Even clueless she finds a way to screw us all.

In her annoyance Glimmer failed to notice how Prime suddenly stiffened at She-Ra’s name. He glared down at Catra and growled, “What did you just say?” 

The air of the room turned cold and clones surrounding them started to bristle. Both girls looked fearfully at Prime. Catra hesitated a moment to say something, a moment too long as Prime yelled out, “WHAT DID YOU SAY!”

Catra winced and Glimmer did a slight jump away from the now furious ruler. Both were equally terrified as one wrong word while Prime’s in such a state could mean the end for either one of them. 

“I said, She-Ra could activate the weapon, Horde Prime,” Catra quickly let out. 

For the first time since either of the captives had met him, Horde Prime looked unsure of himself. Two of his eyes were constantly moving about while the others showed him deep in thought. “And who is the current She-Ra,” once more focusing on Glimmer. 

“She’s nobody!” Glimmer rushed to tell him. “She’s just a mere soldier and-”

“You dare call She-Ra a NOBODY,” Prime once more shouted, his tentacle-like hair starting to flare up around him. This time though, he quickly composed himself and started walking back to his throne. “It is decided then,” he said after sitting. “We shall go to the planet’s surface and you will bring me the current She-Ra.”

Glimmer started to panic internally. This was everything she feared, Horde Prime is going to Etheria and finishing what Hordak started, decimating all who stand in his way. Worst of all, Adora has been put right in the middle of his goals, and Glimmer has no way to protect her. Glimmer started to open her mouth to change the subject away from She-Ra, but Catra beat her to the punch.

“Are you curtain capturing She-Ra is necessary,” Catra asked rhetorically. “There are still plenty of other kingdoms not yet under the Horde that needs the focus rather than one soldier.”

“She’s right,” Glimmer started. “She’s just one soldier and-”

“Are the two of you questioning me? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were trying to protect this mere soldier. But that can’t be the case, now can it,” Prime said once more lounging on his throne with a smirk on his face. 

“Of course not, Horde Prime,” Glimmer said dejectedly.

“See to it that we won’t need to have this discussion again. You may go,” Prime said, his hand giving a slight wave dismissing them. Two clones came to escort them back to their respective rooms. Glimmer and Catra shared a quick look when they were far enough away from Prime before they were sent in their separate directions. 

Horde Prime was lounging in his private chambers drinking one of his older bottles of wine. He was contemplating the news he received earlier. She-Ra, that is a name I haven’t thought about in quite a while he thought.

He suddenly stood up from his chair and walked over to a display case. Spanning the length of the large room, it showed many trophies from his various exploits and conquests. There were jewels, crowns, rocks from dead planets and texts from civilizations long gone. What Prime was reaching for, though, was a golden scepter placed near the edge of the case. It wasn’t too fancy, it’s only subject of note being a green gem placed on top of it. It is especially plain in comparison to some of the other items, but it represented one of Prime’s most valued victories and defeats. 

He pulled it forward slightly, and a portal appeared. He stepped through and walked into a chamber within Castle Grayskull. His many eyes scanned through the various books and scrolls within the room, until he found what he was looking for. Placed within an indiscriminate book was a small projector with a single picture on it. He opened it up, and clear as day it showed a much younger version of himself holding a small green bundle. A bundle that had bright blue eyes, and a tuft of blond hair.


End file.
